Various kinds of input devices for operating a computing system, for example, a button, key, joystick and touch screen, etc., are being developed and used. The touch screen has a variety of advantages, e.g., ease of operation, miniaturization of products and simplification of the manufacturing process, and the most attention is paid to the touch screen.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the touch screen by a finger, etc. Generally, the computing system recognizes the touch and a touch position on the touch screen and analyzes the touch, and thus, performs the operations in accordance with the analysis.
Here, there is a demand for a detection device capable of detecting the touch position and touch pressure at the same time without degrading the performance of a display module.